


your lips are red

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Mad Men
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine





	your lips are red

She didn’t plan it out — she was a simple girl, then — but the city is everything Peggy’s ever dreamed of, or would have dreamed, if she could have fathomed the width and depth of expression and experience she would find.

Something new on every corner, sprouting up every day.

She feels this jolting of the earth, her legs straddling two worlds. Peggy reaches and reaches and finally feels the little death she hasn’t felt before. She cuts her hair in the style straight from the magazines. Her clothes aren’t off the sale rack. Every day, a little more.

She nods at Joan in the mornings, typing away at her desk. Joan — who stays, frustratingly, the same — looks up for a moment, smiles, blinks. She walks by and the boys look after her, yearning for something they can’t name.

Peggy stacks papers at her desk and shudders a little as she senses Joan walking past. It goes down her spine, shuts her eyes for a moment. There is a strategy, she thinks, to staying back while others reach ahead. Marketing. Perhaps Joan has realized, over the years, that the way her hair hits the nape of her neck has the same appeal as a glossy magazine ad.

Better, even, for being flesh and blood.

Peggy closes her office door and breaks into a bottle. 10 am. There’s always a first time.


End file.
